fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Prismacolor Precure!
Prismacolor Precure '(''プリマスカラープリキュア！''Purimasukarāpurikyua!)! ''is the eleventh series created by Japanesenerd247. The series consists of eight girls who were chosen to become the legendary Precure! Story ''Once upon a time, ''there lived a wonderful kingdom called the Prisma Kingdom, where two famous things resided: The handsome King Vivid and the powerful Prismacolor Styluses. These colorful pens were created to create peace and harmony for those who use it. These pens were also the reason that with color, harmony was created. Unfortunately, there were the Color Bandits who stole all of the kingdom's peace and harmony from them. Devastated and didn't know what to do, the King sent the styluses, along with Prishimia, to Earth to stop the evil Color Bandits! Characters ''Ata Yoshinogawa- Cure Bright (アタヨシノガワ - キュアブライト ''Atayoshinogawa - kyuaburaito) Ata is a happy and cheerful 14 year-old girl who just loves colors and her phone. Ata would be described as beautiful, hot (as some boys say), sweet, smart, sensitive, etc. As Cure Bright, her element is light and her theme color is bright pink. Her catchphrase (as Cure Bright) is "Glittering! The color of light! I'm Cure Bright (輝く！ 光の色！ 私はキュア・ブライト！''Kagayaku! Hikari no iro! Watashi wa kyua buraito!)."Her finishing attack is Bright Blast. Her normal catchphrase is "Shine bright (明るく輝く！''Akaruku kagayaku!)!" ''Akira Hiyama- Cure Flare (檜山明 - キュアフレア ''Hiyama Akira - kyuafurea) Akira is a tomboyish 14 year-old girl who just loves to have fun. She is also a crazy party animal, for she loves to be the life of the party. She is also the lead guitarist of her band: Azaya! Together, they preform songs and perform from their hearts. As Cure Flare, her element is fire and her theme color is cherry red. Her catchphrase (as Cure Flare) is "Burning! The color of fire! I'm Cure Flare (燃焼！ 火の色！ 私はキュアフレアだ！''Nenshō! Hi no iro! Watashi wa kyuafureada!" Her finishing attack is Flare Fireburst. Her normal catchphrase is "It's party time (パーティーの時間だ！''Pātī no jikanda!)!" ''Hikari Fonawa- Cure Chiffon (ひかりフォナワ - キュアシフォン ''Hikari fonawa - kyuashifon) Hikari is a strong but sweet 14 year-old girl. She just loves superheroes, but she doesn't like the vllains in any story. Her favorite things are snacks and peach soda, but her least favorite things are meat (she's vegan) and hot summer days. As Cure Chiffon, her element is fashion and her theme color is chiffon yellow. Her catchphrase (as Cure Chiffon) is "Shining! The color of fashion! I'm Cure Chiffon (シャイニング！ ファッションの色！ 私はキュアシフォンです！''Shainingu! Fasshon no iro! Watashi wa kyuashifondesu!)!" Her finishing attack is Chiffon Sparkle. Her normal catchphrase is "To the rescue (救助へ！''Kyūjo e!) because, as I said before, she loves superheroes. ''Kyoko Raimunawa- Cure Lime (キョーコライムナワ - キュアライム ''Kyōkoraimunawa - kyuaraimu) Kyoko is quite the unorthodox 14 year-old girl you wouldn't expect. She just loves science and wants to invent her own science lab someday. She is described as quite unorthodox, but a little bit annoying and a pushover. She sometimes feels left out because of this, but she doesn't mind sometimes. As Cure Lime, she her element is earth and her theme color is lime green. Her catchphrase (as Cure Lime) is "Encouraging! The color of earth! I'm Cure Lime (奨励する！ 地球の色！ 私はキュアライムです！''Shōrei suru! Chikyū no iro! Watashi wa kyuaraimudesu!)!" Her finishing attack is Lime Burst. Her normal catchphrase is "I don't care (私は気にしない！''Watashi wa kinishinai!)!" whenever someone says something bad about her. ''Toma Korimuma- Cure Sky (マ・コリムマ - キュアスカイ ''Toma korimuma - kyuasukai) Toma is an outspoken yet shy 14 year-old girl. She just loves to have ice cream in the summer and okonomiyaki in winter, and she also loves to enjoy life. Her least favorite things are studying, bad guys, seeing someone cry, bullies, boy bands, and cats (she's allergic to them). As Cure Sky, her element is air and her theme color is sky blue. Her catchphrase (as Cure Sky) is "Breezy! The color of air! I'm Cure Sky (ブリージー！ 空気の色！ 私はキュアスカイ！''Burījī! Kūki no iro! Watashi wa kyuasukai!)!" Her finishing attack is Sky Tornado. Her normal catchphrase is "I love everything (私はすべてが大好き！''Watashi wa subete ga daisuki)!" ''Aoyagi Kaiyoma- Cure Deep (青柳カイヨマ - キュアディープ ''Aoyagi kaiyoma - kyuadīpu) Aoyagi is a softspoken 14 year-old girl who just loves to go to the beach in the summer and likes to ice skate in the winter. Aoyagi is a wonderful peacemaker and can be a bit grouchy, impulsive, and a bit too sensitive. As Cure Deep, her element is the ocean and her theme color is deep blue. Her catchphrase (as Cure Deep) is "Sparkling! The color of the ocean! I'm Cure Deep (スパークリング！ 海の色！ 私はキュアディープ！''Supākuringu! Umi no iro! Watashi wa kyuadīpu!)!" Her normal catchphrase is "Beautiful ocean! How I love you (美しい海！ どのように私はあなたを愛して！''Utsukushī umi! Dono yō ni watashi wa anata o aishite!)!" Mascots ''Prishimia '(プリシミア Purishimia) Prishimia is a rainbow-colored cat-like pixie who just loves all of the colors of the rainbow. Color Bandits Items Weapons Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Series